


Soulsick (Can't seem to shake it)

by iantosgal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleepwalking, stiles is losing his mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iantosgal/pseuds/iantosgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Stiles went missing on the Wednesday.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>There weren't any signs of a break in, Stiles was just gone when the Sheriff got in from a night shift. His bed had been slept in, the covers thrown aside and half hanging off the bed, but Stiles was no longer in it. His Jeep was still parked up outside the house and all the doors were locked.</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>The Sheriff very carefully didn't panic and called his sons cell.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulsick (Can't seem to shake it)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Teen Wolf fic so please be gentle! I've become obsessed with this show so it seemed about time I had a dabble! 
> 
> Title comes from the song _Soulsick_ by Slow Kids at Play.

Stiles went missing on the Wednesday.

There weren't any signs of a break in, Stiles was just gone when the Sheriff got in from a night shift. His bed had been slept in, the covers thrown aside and half hanging off the bed, but Stiles was no longer in it. His Jeep was still parked up outside the house and all the doors were locked.

The Sheriff very carefully didn't panic and called his sons cell. The phone vibrated on the bedside table behind him and he cursed before selecting Scott's number and pressing dial. It rang for a long time before a groggy Scott answered the call.

"Hello?" Scott mumbled.

"Scott, it's Sheriff Stilinski. Tell me Stiles is with you."

"No. He's not here," Scott replied, instantly alert. He heard Scott sit up and someone mumble something in the background. "It's Stiles' dad looking for him. Me and Isaac haven't seen him since school."

"I don't understand it. His beds been slept in. Nothings wrong in the house. It's like he just vanished. Where would he go?"

"You think he just got up and walked out in the middle of the night?"

"You don't?"

"...I don't know."

"Scott if there's something you're not telling me..." the Sheriff said, running a worried hand through his hair. 

"I'm sure he's fine. It's just...his heads been all over the place and I'm...I'm worried about him. Look, I'll phone the others see if anyone's seen him and me and Isaac will head over, see if we can pick up his scent and help track him down."

"I'll put out an APB and then drive round, see if I can find him," the Sheriff replied, already rushing from the house, radio in hand. 

* * * * * * * * * *

Scott called everyone he could think of. Lydia, Alison, Danny, Deaton. No one had seen him. They all head out to look for him so at least he achieved that.

With a sigh he picked up his phone again and steeled himself for the last person he wanted to call to say Stiles was missing. He stared at the name for a long moment before pressing dial and he could feel the tension rise with every ring as he waited for an answer. 

"Scott, this had better be important. It's three in the morning."

"Stiles is missing," he said bluntly and couldn't help but hold his breath. There was silence on the other end of the phone. "Derek? Did you hear me?"

"I'm on my way," Derek replied and then the line went dead.

Scott sighed and pocketed his phone before running a hand through his hair. Isaac clapped him on the shoulder and gave him a commiserating look. Scott wasn't sure why he expected anything other than the clipped, worried response he had had from Derek. Just because the other werewolf wouldn't admit to how he felt about Stiles, didn't mean that everybody didn't already know. 

* * * * * * * * * *

Scott and Isaac picked up three trails which wasn't the best start. Two went off into the woods and one off towards the edge of town, so the two teens took off into the woods whilst Derek picked up the one heading in the other direction. Lydia and Alison climbed into Alison's car and went to the school, since so much of what had happened in the last six months has gone down there, whilst the Sheriff and his deputies drove around the town and all of Stiles usual haunts to see if they could spot him.

Predictably, it was Derek that found him.

He was about to give up because the trail was kind of getting lost in the pounding rain that had started about fifteen minutes before and he'd driven almost five miles out of town with his windows down and there's no way Stiles could have walked that far out. Why would he come all the way out here anyway? It's as he was about to perform a completely illegal U turn that he spotted him.

Stiles was walking slowly along the side of the road, still dressed in his thin red t-shirt and thinner blue pyjama bottoms. His feet were bare and filthy, his hair plastered to his forehead, drops of rain dripping steadily from it to mingle with the rain still pelting him from above and his arms hung loose at his sides. He didn't seem to notice the storm around him, the car approaching him or the fact that his feet were bleeding. He simply trudged onwards.

Derek drove just past him and pulled up on the side of the road. He clambered out of the car and called out to Stiles who didn't acknowledge him at all.

"Stiles?" he repeated, as he raced over to him, reaching out to grasp him by the shoulders. Finally, Stiles stopped and looked up at him but there was no recognition in his eyes. His face was blank and his eyes empty. It sent a shiver down Derek's spine. "Stiles?" he tried again, desperate for those deep brown eyes to realise he was there. Stiles shivered but said nothing. Derek ran one of his hands down Stiles' arms until he could wrap it around Stiles' wrist. Stiles glanced down at his hand for a second and then returned to staring straight through Derek as if he wasn't there. Derek tugged gently and Stiles shuffled forwards, not trying to pull his arm away. Slowly, so as not to startle him, Derek led Stiles to the passenger side of his car and eased him down into the seat. He jogged back to the drives side and climbed back into the car, reaching over to fasten Stiles' seatbelt after he made no move to do it himself.

Once they were both strapped in, he threw the car into drive, turned the car around with a screech of tyres and sped back toward Beacon Hills. He grabbed his phone and called Scott.

"I got him," he announced, as soon as Scott answered.

"Thank God! Is he ok?"

Derek's gaze flickered over to where Stiles was staring blankly out of the window and wasn't sure how to answer.

"Derek? Is he ok?"

"I..."

Stiles' scream was so loud and so sudden that Derek dropped the phone and jerked the steering wheel to the side in shock. He fought to regain control of the car and managed to pull off the road and slam on the breaks.

"Stiles? Stiles!" Derek shouted, reaching over to grab the teens shoulder. Stiles reacted like he'd been burnt, throwing himself away from Derek's hand and connecting painfully with the car door. He fumbled with the door handle and tried to get out before he'd even undone his belt. "Stiles, it's me! It's ok. You're ok," Derek yelled, trying to keep his voice soothing and non threatening even as he had to shout to be heard over Stiles frantic, terrified screaming.

Stiles stilled suddenly, something like dim recognition slowly dawning in his wide eyes.

"Derek?"

"Yeah, it's me," Derek replied softly, his voice still sounding too loud in the ringing quiet left in the wake of Stiles' terror. Dimly, he realised he could hear Scott's tinny voice from somewhere in the foot well but he ignored it, all his attention focused on Stiles.

"What the hell is going in?" Stiles demanded, eyes darting frantically around the car. "Where the hell are we?"

"We're in my car about five miles out of town. You disappeared, Stiles. Everyone is out looking for you."

"I don't...I don't understand."

"I think you were sleep walking."

"I'm sorry, are you suggesting I walked five miles out of town, with apparently nothing in my feet, and I was _asleep_."

"Looks like."

"How do I know I'm not asleep right now?" Stiles asked quietly and Derek didn't miss the way his hand fisted against the leather seat.

"Do you _think_ you're asleep right now?" Derek asked, something inside his chest clenching almost painfully as he stared into Stiles' worried eyes.

"I don't know," Stiles murmured and Derek couldn't help the way his eyes flickered closed. "Derek... I just don't know."

Derek nodded and forced his eyes open so that he could try and smile reassuringly in Stiles' general direction. He reached down and picked up his phone, noticing Scott was still on the line. He disconnected the call without a word and put the car back into drive, pulling away slower this time.

"Let's get you home. We can figure this all out when your feet aren't bleeding all over my car." 

Stiles fell silent beside him, head resting on the glass of the window whilst the rain continued to beat down around them, staring intently at Derek as if he held the answers to all the questions in the universe. Neither of them said a word until they pulled into the drive of Stiles' house. 

It was packed. His dad's cruiser was parked next to the Jeep, Alison's car pulled up behind the cruiser and Scott's bike was jammed alongside the other side of the Jeep, almost on the grass. Derek pulled his car up along the curb near Alison's car and shut off the engine. He turned to look at Stiles who was looking up at the house with wide eyes. Derek could hear his heart thumping in his chest. 

“You ok?” he asked, and feels like an idiot because obviously Stiles was not ok and he hates that Stiles can make him feel stupid without even looking at him. 

“Yeah,” Stiles replied and Derek decides not to mention the tell-tale skip of his heartbeat. 

“Better get in there. They'll be worried about you.”

Stiles' hand shot out lightening fast and grabbed hold of Derek's wrist, staring up at him with wide, earnest eyes. 

“You're coming in, right?” 

“Yeah...yeah of course,” Derek replieed even though part of him was thinking of maybe just dropping Stiles off and fleeing like he always did when his feelings started to get the better of him. Right now, all he wanted to do was pull Stiles close and hold him forever and that made him want to run for the hills. With a deep breath, Stiles undid his seatbelt and opened the door. Derek was out of the car and round to Stiles' side like a shot. He was glad he was there because as soon as Stiles put weight on his feet he winced and stumbled. Derek gripped his arm and Stiles grabbed his shoulder at the same time so that they ended up pressed chest to chest. Stiles looked up at him and Derek tried his hardest not to sniff him even though the scent of Stiles was intoxicating. Their eyes met and Derek couldn't help but bite his lip, not missing the way Stiles' heart rate rate had increased and his eyes flickered down to Derek's lips. 

Derek cleared his throat and the moment was gone. He slid an arm around Stiles' waist, grabbed Stiles' arm to rest across his shoulders and pulled him into his side so that he could help take some of his weight. He kicked the car door closed and helped the limping boy towards the house. They made it half way to the door before it flew open and the Sheriff came running out. 

“Stiles,” he choked out. 

“Dad,” Stiles whimpered and pulled out of Derek's arms only to stumble forwards into his fathers. The Sheriff pulled his son close and wrapped his arms tightly around him, tucking his head under his chin and running a hand soothingly up and down Stiles' back. 

“It's ok,” he whispered into Stiles' hair. “It's ok, kiddo.”

Stiles whimpered and clutched his dad, shoulders beginning to shake as he sobbed silently into his shoulder. Derek stood back, wishing he could sweep in and take all of Stiles' pain away, wishing he could make everything better. He looked up at the house and saw the whole pack stood in the doorway. He quirked an eyebrow at them and everyone but Scott hurried back inside the house. Once Stiles had composed himself, Scott jogged over to them and hugged Stiles' tightly, making Stiles' chuckle. 

“Since when do we get all huggy-huggy?” he said. 

“Since you frightened the hell out of me,” Scott replied, simply and threw his arm around Stiles' shoulder and helped him into the house. 

Derek hesitated and looked over to where the Sheriff had paused to look at him intently. After a few tense moments, the older man jerked his head towards the house and walked inside. Derek released a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding and followed him. 

Inside, it was chaos. Stiles was surrounded by the others who were all talking over each other, asking Stiles what had happened, was he ok, where did he go?

“Enough!” the Sheriff shouted and it was so unlike him that everyone fell silent. “Now I'm sure Stiles appreciates your concern but it's almost four in the morning, Stiles needs to get dry and clean, and you all have school tomorrow.”

“But...”

“Go home, Scott.”

Scott nodded but didn't look happy. He gripped Stiles' shoulder and mumbled something in his ear that Derek tuned out because it wasn't for him to hear. Stiles reached up and grasped Scott's hand, looked up at his best friend and gave him a shaky nod. Lydia swooped in and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, whilst Alison gave him a gentle hug and Isaac simply gave him a nod before the four of them headed for the door. Derek went to follow them but the Sheriff stopped him with a firm hand on his arm.

“You don't go to school. You can stay if you want.”

Derek stared at the man and swallowed. The Sheriff had once arrested him on suspicion of murder, had suspected him of being involved in a number of other cases and now, he was asking him to stay in his house. If that wasn't a turn up for the books, he didn't know what was. 

But then again, things had changed now. The Sheriff knew everything. He knew what Derek and the others were, he knew what had caused all those deaths...and if the knowing glint in his eye was anything to go by, maybe he knew how Derek felt about Stiles too. The fact that he still asked him to stay, made Derek want to run even more. 

He wasn't good enough for Stiles. No one would ever be good for Stiles because yeah, he talked a lot and he was annoying as hell, he pushed all of Derek's buttons and could anger him quicker than anyone else he had ever met. 

But Stiles was Stiles. 

He was insanely intelligent, he was loyal and trustworthy, damn funny, willing to put his life in danger for any and all of them. He had that stupid smile and that even stupider laugh and he was one of the only people who could make Derek actually have to hide a smile. He was a ray of light in Derek's otherwise sunless world and Derek wouldn't change him for anything. 

Maybe that was what the Sheriff saw now. Maybe that was why he asked him to stay. 

Derek nodded and sat down at the table, beside Stiles and directly across from the Sheriff. 

“You wanna talk about it?” the Sheriff asked, gently. 

“I don't know what's happening to me,” Stiles said, voice muffled from where his face was pressed against his folded arms. “I feel like I'm loosing my mind. I can't believe I just walked out the door and five miles down the freaking road in my sleep.”

“Actually...you climbed out of the window.”

Stiles pushed himself backwards and fixed his father with a disbelieving gaze. 

“I did what?”

“You climbed out of your window and _then_ you walked five miles down the road in your sleep.”

“Oh my God...this can't be real.”

It was the second time he had questioned his reality since Derek had found him and he felt something cold settle in the pit of his stomach. 

“Stiles, if something was wrong, you would tell me right?”

“Dad, it was just sleep walking.”

“You've never done that before.”

“Well...it's been a stressful few months. Stress can trigger this type of thing off.”

“That what the bad dreams are all about too? Stress?”

“Dad, look. Yeah, I'm having bad dreams but I also got kidnapped by an insane geriatric who beat the shit out of me, watched Jackson turn into a freaking lizard, was kidnapped and held hostage in your station, had multiple, terrifying run ins with a pack of Alpha's...”

“I get it Stiles,” the Sheriff cut in, looking pained. 

“But worst of all, I thought I was gonna lose you. So yeah, maybe I'm not all sunshine and puppies but I think I'm doing pretty well,” Stiles said. 

The Sheriff stared at his son for a long moment before standing and pulling him into a firm embrace. 

“Better get those feet sorted,” he said, after a long moment. “Get those cuts cleaned before they get infected and your feet fall off or something.”

Stiles huffed a laugh and rolled his eyes, pulling out of his fathers arms and wiping a hand across his face. 

“Yeah, wouldn't want that to happen. What would I trip over if I didn't have my own feet?” Stiles fixed his father with a steady gaze. “Dad, you should go get some sleep.”

“No way.”

“Go to bed, Dad. I'm fine, I promise I'm fine,” Stiles lied and Derek clenched his jaw. “Derek will help me get sorted and then I'll go to bed once he's gone. You've been up all night and this isn't helping so please just...go get some rest. You look like crap.”

“Well, gee, thanks Stiles.” The Sheriff looked over at Derek. “You ok to help him?”

“Of course.”

“And then you'll head on home, right? I'm not gonna come into his room in the morning and find you tucked up in his bed or anything?”

“Oh my God, Dad! Really? Really? That's great. Off you go to bed please and let me die of shame and embarrassment alone.”

“Alone with Derek, you mean?”

“Why are you still here?”

The Sheriff chuckled and then wrapped his son in his arms once again, the smile slipping from his face as he pressed his cheek to the top of Stiles' head. 

“Don't ever do that again,” he whispered. “You scared the hell out of me.”

“Sorry, Dad,” Stiles replied softly. 

“Night kid.” The Sheriff pressed a kiss to Stiles hair, gave Derek a stern look he wasn't sure he deserved and then headed up the stairs. 

A heavy silence settled in the wake of the Sheriffs departure. Derek stared at Stiles but the teen kept his gaze resolutely focused on the table top where his hand rested in a loose fist. After what felt like an eternity, Stiles cleared his throat and pushed his chair back slightly. 

“There's a first aid kit under the sink,” Stiles said, still not meeting Derek's eyes. 

The scrape of his chair was like a thunderclap in the silence and Derek winced as he got to his feet. He grabbed the first aid kit and set it down on the table. He started going through the cupboards until he found a large bowl and a cloth. He ran the tap until the water ran hot and then filled the bowl before taking it and the cloth over the where Stiles was sitting. He put the bowl on the floor and sat crossed legged in front of Stiles who stared at him as if he had grown and extra head and shuffled backwards. 

“What are you doing?”

“I need to get all the mud and blood off. Just hold still.”

“I can do it,” Stiles said quickly, reaching for the cloth only for Derek to snatch his wrist. 

“I said I got it,” he said, softly, pushing Stiles' hand away. Derek dipped the cloth into the water and pulled one of Stiles' feet in into his lap. Carefully, he began to clean the blood and grime away, revealing the soft, pink skin underneath. Derek could feel Stiles' pulse racing beneath his fingers and his thudding heartbeat echoed in his ears.

“This _is_ real. You know that, right?” Derek said, glancing up at Stiles, who nodded unconvincingly. “I promise this is real,” he stressed. 

Stiles seemed to relax in front of his very eyes and offered a tiny smile. 

Derek swallowed and forced himself to focus on the task before him and not the desire building up inside him. He was not about to jump Stiles when he was in such a vulnerable state. He was not that much of an asshole. 

“Don't tell my Dad,” Stiles said, quietly. 

“Somehow I think he already knows,” Derek quipped. “He was the one that first realised you were missing, the one who started the search party, the one...”

“Yeah, I get it Derek but that's not what I'm talking about.”

“I know,” Derek muttered, pulling Stiles' other foot towards him and rinsing out the cloth, wiping gently at the dirt. “Stiles...”

“He doesn't know. At least, he doesn't know how bad it really is. I can't put that on him.”

“He has a right to know, Stiles.”

“No, Derek...please. If Dad knew I can't even tell what's real anymore he would freak out. I just...I can fix this. I don't know how, but I will...I'll close the door, I'll be ok. I just need some time. Please, Derek...”

Derek put the cloth down and finally met Stiles' eye. 

“I won't tell him because it's not my place but I still think _you_ should.” Stiles looked like he was about the interrupt but Derek shot him a stern look and carried on. “And for the record, you're not alone. We'll figure this out and shut the door. Together.”

They stared at each other for a long moment before Stiles slid off his chair into Derek's lap and wrapped his arms around him. Derek was stunned for a moment before he slowly brought his arms up to wrap around Stiles' shoulders and then pulled him closer, burying his face in Stiles' neck and breathing in his scent. 

He smelt like sweat, fear and something uniquely Stiles and Derek wanted to do something to replace the fear with something else like happiness, arousal...Derek. Anything that would get rid of that stench of terror that seemed to cling to Stiles these days. He nuzzled Stiles and ran his hands up his back until he could bury his fingers in the hair at the nape of Stiles' neck. Stiles hummed and turned his head so that his cheek was resting against Derek's hair. 

“Derek,” Stiles murmured.

Derek couldn't stop the sound that escaped him. It was almost a whimper, almost a groan. He couldn't even remember when he started wanting Stiles this badly but finally having him in his arms was a heady feeling. He pulled back and cupped Stiles' jaw, pulling him into a tender kiss. 

Slowly, he deepened the kiss and felt the wolf in him practically purr when Stiles returned the kiss with equal fervour. For long moments they were lost in each other until, reluctantly, Derek slowly pulled away, pressing another quick kiss to Stiles' lips as he retreated, before looking up into huge, deep, nervous brown eyes. 

“Stiles?”

“Please tell me you want this and that kiss wasn't some kind of sympathy thing? Because, honestly? My life is shit enough at the moment without having to deal with your rejection.”

“Stiles...no,” Derek replied and pressed his lips to Stiles' forehead. “I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. Not unless you want me to.”

“I definitely want you to stick around.”

“Good.” He shifted Stiles off of his lap so he could grab the first aid box. He grabbed what he needed and then brushed a hand through Stiles' hair. “This is gonna hurt,” he warned before quickly wiping an antiseptic wipe over the cuts and scrapes that adorned Stiles' battered feet. Stiles hissed and his fingers clenched in Derek's shirt but other than that he barely flinched. Derek grabbed a couple of band aids and pressed them over the worst cuts, the ones still offering up beads of blood, and then stood, offering a hand to Stiles and pulling him carefully to his feet. “OK?” he asked. 

Stiles nodded and reached up to scratch the back of his neck. 

“You don't have to stay. I'm pretty sure I can manage from here.”

Derek ignored him and hooked an arm around Stiles' waist. 

“It's just a couple of cuts, Derek, they don't even hurt that bad,” Stiles huffed. 

“You scared the crap out of me,” Derek said, with more force than he had intended. He sighed and continued softly, “Just...just let me have this, ok?” 

Stiles nodded and looked at Derek with sad eyes. 

“I'm sorry,” he said. 

“It's not your fault, Stiles. It's ok, just...please just let me make sure you're safe, ok?”

Stiles said nothing but allowed himself to be led up the stairs and into his bedroom. Derek helped Stiles take off his sodden sleepwear and took it to the bathroom whilst Stiles pulled on some dry clothes, resolutely not looking at the expanse of bare skin before him. One step at a time. He didn't want to rush this and now was not the time. Stiles was already tucked up in the bed when he returned and Derek couldn't help but glance over at the window, before marching across the room and locking it with an audible click. It said a lot that Stiles didn't even snicker. Without giving himself a second to ponder or question how wise it was to go against the Sheriff's thinly veiled threat, Derek went back to the bed and laid down beside Stiles, pulling him to his chest. 

“You know,” Stiles said, his voice muffled. “Scott told me ages ago that you had a thing for me.”

Derek stiffened. “Did he now.” He was going to kill Scott. 

“Yeah. I should have said something before. I should have told you how I felt.”

“Why didn't you?”

“I'm losing my mind, Derek. I didn't want to drag you down with me.”

“Stiles, I...” Derek stopped, his throat suddenly tight. He squeezed his arms around Stiles and pressed a kiss to his temple. “I'm not gonna let that happen.”

“You might not have a choice.”

“Well, I'll fight it kicking and screaming if I have to.”

“Me too.”

They fell silent and slowly Derek became aware that Stiles' breathing had deepened and his heartbeat had steadied as he drifted off to sleep. With a sigh, Derek closed his eyes. 

This wasn't how he thought his night would pan out but he had Stiles in his arms and he couldn't regret that. He just wished he could take the boys pain away and make everything ok. If he'd been there, maybe he could have stopped them going through with this stupid sacrifice thing in the first place. But he hadn't been there and he hadn't stopped it and now Stiles was falling apart. Derek wished he could take all those little pieces and slot them back into the right place so that Stiles wasn't afraid, wasn't confused, but he couldn't. All he could do was hold the trembling fragments together loosely and remind Stiles he wasn't alone, until they found a way to fix this. 

He knew he should leave because the Sheriff had been pretty clear and he knew the man had a gun and he really didn't fancy adding getting shot to the roller coaster his night had been, but Stiles was peaceful against his chest and Derek couldn't bring himself to disturb him.

So he closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off, promising himself he'd be gone before the Sheriff woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Really hope you enjoyed this :) 
> 
> My tumblr can be found here: http://we-are-our-secrets.tumblr.com/ Feel free to come and say hello. 
> 
> Thanks :)


End file.
